A year in Austerlia
by wolfmoon12
Summary: when Athalia's mom gets a once a life chance, she grabed it leaving Atalia and her siblings in Austerlia with her uncle that she never met. she mets two girls name Aliya and Anaiah, which she instenly hates. and what dose that mysterious island that has been destered for years have anything to do with it. i don't own H2o: just add water
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm wolfmoon12 and I'm writing an H2O fiction, I know in my story the way Ron loves Hermione I said I'm writing a reading the books fic for harry potter, but that is taking a while to get the story written up so I got this idea for h2o. I do not own h2o**.

I sat there watching my two 13 year old twin brothers name matt and kody, my 6 year old little sister name Rosie. I look more like my two twin brothers then Rosie the only thing me and her have in common is eye color, Blue, Ocean blue that is our eye color, we get it from our dad that died in a boating accident two years ago, I was just twelve, the twins have a hazel brown color like mom. The twins and I have honey blonde her like our father and Rosie has red curly, shiny, hair like mom the only one that has her hair.

I guess you're wondering who I am well I'm Athalia, I know what a strange name, well my mom is an artist who loves unique names and Hebrew, so my brothers and sister gets normal names, and I get a strange one.

Well it was June when our story starts we just got out of school and, me and my siblings were celebrating by playing a wild game of twister, I spin the wheel, they go with the torture meaning bending into shapes a body isn't supposed to bend. My mom came in biting her lip and had watery eyes; her usually bright and full of color face was pale. "Wow! Did someone die?" matt said, you could tell for he had a blue birthmark in his right eye, well Kody had one in his left. Kody hit his brother over the head for his lack of tact, there mom been throw enough already, she completely lost herself after dad died I guess that what happens when you miss a love one. The room seemed to get darker as they thought about dad. "No sweetie nothing like that." Mom said brushing her hand against matt's cheek. "Then what is it?" Kody asked betting his hazel eyes trying to look innocent, mom chuckled and continued, "Well you know how I want to be an artist?" we all nodded are heads in reply, " well- I- uh- get the chance to travel the world and study art." She said waiting for our reactions.

I just couldn't believe it, "how long will you be gone?'' I heard slip out of my mouth. My mom looked at me sadly, searching my ocean blue eyes, "For a year." My mom said simply, all around the room there were sounds of protest, coming from every one. "It's only a year." Said my mom desperately, looking at all of us. "Where will we go?" said Rosie, mom looked at her sadly. "You're going to your uncle teddy, your father's brother, which lives in Australia." That set off another round of protest, mom's sad face turned angry. "This is a once in a life time chance for me, so please don't ruin this for me, now I want all of you to go to your rooms and pack, because your leaving this Friday, which is in two days." We all left the room with that said not daring to look at her eyes, well going to our rooms to go pack for Australia.

**Thank you for reading this I know it is not so good, but just keep reading for me.i know, i know this is a very, very short chapter. Please review good or bad just be nice.**

**-wolfmoon12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm wolfmoon12. This is the second chapter to, a year in Australia, this chapter I'm hoping to be long. I don't own h2o.**

**Ok and I thought that you guys want to know, a little about the 3 main characters:**

**Athalia Johnson: is a sassy girl from Lincoln city, Oregon that has to go to her uncle teddy for a year. She is afraid of water after her dad die. Athalia is book smart, but not so much street smart or people smart. She wants to become a biologist, that study's the oceans. She as honey blond hair and ocean blue eyes, and she is tan.**

**Aliya: is a sarcastic girl that lives in Australia, she was adopted, by her best friend's father, she never met her parents. She loves swimming and she knows how to survive, on the street. She is headstrong and is not that friendly with some people, but she is a prankster and always up for a good laugh, she is sort of like a tom-boy. She wants to be a detective, and solve mysterious. She has chocolate color heir and forest green eyes; she doesn't burn easy.**

**Anaia Thomson: is a sweet and kind girl that can get along with any one. She is from the golden coast, Australia. She is also a prankster, but very girly, not too much. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She has caramel color her, and milk chocolate eyes.**

**That's all the main characters so I hope you like them and this story is mostly going to be in Athalia pov, so don't ask and also when they turn into mermaids I don't know what powers they will have.**

I couldn't believe it my mom is sending us to Australia for a year and to an uncle we don't know. I was mad; I guess I was angry that mom was leaving us; it felt like she was abandoning us. It was the last night in our home, In Lincoln city, in America. Lying in bed, listening to Rosie's soft sobs coming from the bed next to mine, I was tempted to cry with her, but I had to be strong, I was the oldest they looked up to me I can't cry.

The next day I found myself in the airport, about to abroad our plain to Australia, I was holding Rosie and kody, matt was holding, Rosie's other hand. We navigate ourselves to the place where we abroad the plain.

Finley when we abroad the plain found our seats, I sat with Rosie and I weird snoring dude, well matt and Kody sat in the seat besides us with a crazy knitting lady. Twins slept, play video games and harass the other passengers, me and Rosie also napped and played video games (Rosie) and listened to music (me).

* * *

The plain stop a couple times when it Finley stop at Australia. We are in Australia. I wasn't so against being in Australia, you know the beaches, the sun, and most importantly the cute guys, sometimes. I just didn't want to be here at home we had everything besides the sun and cute guys, but that's beside the point I was here with my siblings and staying with an uncle that I don't even know for a year, who wouldn't be mad about that, I just don't the point in being here in Australia.

We got off the plain and went to find our luggage. Then we went searching for uncle teddy, which is very hard to do constraining we never seen him before not even a photo. "Look there" said Kody pointing to, middle age man, that wasn't chubby, but not so skinny, he had graying brown hair and kind warm brown eyes, he was holding a sign that said " the Johnson's". "Do you think it is uncle teddy?" asked matt bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Johnson isn't that uncommon of a name, but it is worth a try." I replied.

I took a shaky breath and walk towards the man with the sign, very slowly we walked, Rosie then ran up ahead tugging on the bottom of his shirt she said "are you uncle teddy?" the man looked down at her then smile "in matter of fact yes I am!" then he looked around "were the rest of ya, I thought there was four of you! Squirmed my way out of the crowd, grabbing kody and matt by their arms pulling them out of the crowd. "Here! We're here." He smiled "You must be Athalia, you look so much like my brother, but you have your mom's beauty, you are very beautiful young women!" I was surprised. Not that I looked like my dad I know I looked like him, but that he said I have a resemblance to my mom, and no one had called my beautiful before. "And you two!" he continued, gesturing towards the twins, "Your tall, and I heard you guys are pranksters. Am I correct?" The twins nodded. "And the smallest Rosie you are as cute as a rose, which suits since your named after one!" she giggled.

They left the airport and headed towards the parking lot. Uncle teddy stopped in front of a red, rusty, old pickup, "this is my love and beauty." The twins were wide eye in horror at the pickup, while Rosie jumped up and down. Teddy opened the door for us, "well aren't you going to get in?" we all nodded, and creamed ourselves in there. Rosie and matt were sitting in the backseats of the pickup, while kody sat in between me and uncle teddy, who was driving. I stared out the window Australia is really gorgeous; I never said anything against that.

It seemed like forever that we were driving, when we stop at a small, two story house. "Well this is your new home." Uncle teddy said smiling at the house with joy. The house looked old and welled lived in, it was near the decks and you could see the workers there, working on the decks. Rosie giggled jumping over the seat climbing over me, she ran out of the Turk, me and kody was right behind with matt coming out last. It looked like only Rosie was happy. "Hey, teddy!" called a girl's voice, then Finley I saw the speaker, she was around my age, had heir that looked like a chocolate brown, and deep green eyes, she was wearing jean shorts that reach her knees and wearing a little too big tie-dye t- shirt. "Hey Aliya. I just stopped and picked up the family." She laughed. "So this is the famous family of yours." She bend down to looked at Rosie, and pulled a red thorn less rose out of her "A rose, for a rose.'' Rosie giggled and took the rose, I stepped in front of Rosie, I don't know why, but I don't like this Aliya she seems you know rude I guess. Aliya stood up and smiled "guess you're the oldest, protective, are you?" I glared at her, that just made her grin more, which made me angrier, I was about to say something when she turned her back on me and faced teddy

"I'm heading out early; I'm going to meet Anaia at Riki's."

"Not a problem!" teddy said, she ran off, but stop half way across the deck and said, "oh and Anaia is coming tomorrow for work, why don't we show the new girl around." I glared at her; she gave me one last daring look and ran off.

I grabbed my bag well this is going to be a long year.

**stuff, the peoplWell I hoped you liked it. This chapter I'm hoping it is a little longer than before. And to clear up some e form h2o is long gone, like they have kids and there all adults, there probably in there 40's in this story, but there Riki's is still there like juice place, so I hope you understand. Review good or bad, just be nice please review.**

**-wolfmoon12**


End file.
